Padraic
is an exiled fae who resides in Jacob's Bell and has been familiar with all the major families for some time. As a fae he has difficulty seeing people for other than their family lines, such as referring to Blake Thorburn and Rose Thorburn Junior as "Beautiful Rose" and Laird Behaim as his father, Aimon Behaim. He also seems acquainted with Maggie Holt and it is later revealed that Padraic stole Maggie's identity and took her place in Toronto during the contest against Conquest. Description As a fae he can alter his appearance with Glamour to whatever he wishes. When alone with Maggie he wears a teenager’s face, decidedly Faerie with a slant to his features and ears, wild dark hair, and a sly, almost condescending half-smile perpetually on his face. During the contest with Conquest, he became Maggie to take her place. Personality Padaric is easily distracted, but can be unnerving at times. Even the other members of the Jacob's Bell Powers will take him serious when in his presence, as offending him and earning his ire is something everyone is hesitant to do. He seems to have an interest in Maggie Holt, who knows that he's a monster in terms of cruelty behind the layers of Glamour, and often teaches her things as a favor. However, he holds the interest in her name and anything that will alleviate his boredom by causing drama. Maggie states he judges things on a different scale, but could be considered evil. History At some point in the past Padaric was exiled from the court by his mother and settled down in Jacob's Bell. Since then he has become acquainted with the rest of the families. At some point he caused a break-up between a couple by dressing himself in glamour and seducing a young man while his girlfriend was pregnant and he tricked Joanna Duchamp into a never-ending celebration while he stole her identity, having been acting as her for the last few years alongside his companions. First Arc He first appeared in the story as the fail-safe that activated when Molly Walker died showed him to Blake Thorburn in his sleep. Later on he showed up and tried to convince Blake to give him is apologies, but Rose prevented it. He reached into the mirror and kissed her before going on his way. He then showed up at the council meeting and was offended by Laird Behaim inadvertently and wanted one his generations as compensation, but was placated by Sandra Duchamp. Signatures and Toronto Arc He later showed up at the meeting between Maggie Holt and various younger practitioners to escort Maggie to the woods where Molly died. A few days later he approached Maggie with a proposition after hearing about Blake's contest with Conquest, offering her a ring that would allow the use of his glamour if she considered going and let him take one thing from her backpack. When she agreed, he took her homework and cut off her name, taking her identity and dressing himself in glamour to copy her appearance before leaving for the contest. Before that he stopped by her room and released the goblins she had bound, giving them a letter and articles of her clothing, and telling them of a game to hunt down the now-nameless Maggie once she finished reading it so she couldn't pursue him. In Toronto he appeared in Maggie's place as someone excited about the conflict but remained a stalwart ally. Throughout this time he assisted Blake to maintain his act, although he was somewhat more flirtatious, and fought with Maggie's Goblins that he took and the Hyena in sword form. Blake noticed something was off during this time as a wound by Duncan Behaim revealed part of his glamour and he was forced to vanish temporarily to replace it, but assumed it was because he was possessed and offered to assist him if he needed help. He then vanished once Blake went to confront the Abstract Demon. He arrived back as Maggie was claiming a new name, Mags, and expressed that he almost had her if she hadn't surrendered when she did. Lordship Contest in Jacob's Bell He reappears in the guise of Maggie Holt seeking to fool Blake at Sandra's behest only for the disguise to be seen through due to his reaction to Green Eyes and agrees to leave until its all done in exchange for being let go. He then returns under a different guise, that of Joanna Duchamp, and watches the events unfold before returning to the Faerie House, where he has the actual Joanna trapped in a glamour, believing it to be her tenth-year birthday celebration. After the town is abandoned, it is presumed he was killed for this.Comment by Wildbow on Epilogue Abilities *'Life Expectancy Reading:' Padraic could rattle off the lifespan of the Behaim Circle by every member with unnerving accuracy. *'Reflection Traveling:' Padraic can reach into mirrors with ease. *'Glamour': Padraic can weave glamour expertly, capable of fooling even other practitioners through connections. *'Knowledge': Given his long life he has accrued a large amount of information on various topics. Category:Characters Category:Others Category:Faerie